Angels Falling on Jedi
by classof05
Summary: A/A fic, post AOTC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything affiliated with Star Wars or the characters, they belong to Mr. George Lucas.  
  
Summary: Lil A/A fic, takes place post AOTC.  
  
A/N: this is sort of my first attempt at a chapter story. ::looks at clock:: its 2am over here and I have only a few days left before I start school again, If I get a good amount of feedback back about this chapter I will consider continuing.. please r/r anyway you please. Thoughts are in "//" marks (slashes, not quotes)  
  
WARNING: The end of this chapter is PG-13 so yea, ummm you've been warned.  
  
Angels falling on Jedi By: classof05  
  
"Anakin? Earth to Anakin Skywalker" A pale hand waved in front of Anakins face, his blue crystal eyes just stared past it out the large glass window at the Naboo forestry below him. "Anakin? ANAKIN!!" The loud eruptive voice shook Anakins mind as he snapped his head around to look into the deep serious eyes of Obi-wan Kenobi. "what!?" Anakin said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "will you please answer me when im talking to you? All you have been doing since we boarded this ship is stare out that god awful window." Obi-wan said, he already knew the answer to Anakins 24 hour a day, 7 days a week window visit. "yea fine, whatever you say Master." Anakin said as he looked straight back out the window. "fine whatever Padawan" Obi-wan said mockingly as he exited the main hangar where Anakin sat, and entered his own room. Anakin Skywalker wasn't the type to disobey orders, nor was he the type to always obey them... his heart only lept and lived for one thing, Senator Amidala , or as few of her close friends called her, Padme. Anakin happened to be one of those *close* friends. Though Padme was 26 years old, Anakin had been in love with her since the first time he had laid his two blue orbs on her, he smiled to himself as he recalled that wonderful date in the past, how he wished he could be with her now. Anakin shook his head lightly to release the memories as he gazed out the window at the starry sky.  
  
"M'lady? M'lady?" Sabe said as she stared at the Senator who was crouched in a small rocking chair in the corner of the living room. "yes Sabe?" Padme said mater of factly before Sabe could say anything again. "are you alright m'lady, I mean Padme" Sabe said clearing her throat after remembering how Padme hated royal titles. "fine Sabe, dont worry about me" Padme said as she gazed out her own window at the moons and stars. "ohh Anakin, please be okay" Padme said to no one in particular. How she wished he was there right now.  
  
"we have entered Couruscant, we should be in Naboo by tommorow" The flight captain said as he looked back at Obi-wan who was typing something at the computers down the hall. "Thank you captain, Anakin? Did you hear that?" Obi-wan asked, knowing very well Anakin could'nt hear him anyway. "Dont say I didn't tell you" Obi-wan said smiling to himself. Anakin heard him alright, but didn't answer. "yea, thanks Master" Anakin said to himself. A thought popped into Anakins head as he slowly got up and walked casually into his temporary bedroom. After rummaging through 3 bags of clothing, 2 bags of utensils, food, and toiletries he found what he was looking for. Anakin quickly switched on the small holophone and searched for Padme in the database... "he he" Anakin chuckled to himself as he waited for the call to connect. "Hello?" Anakin heard the voice just as he was about to close the holophone, "Padme!" Anakin yelled before even thinking. "Anakin?" Padme asked, her small frame fitting perfectly in the small box on Anakins phone. "how are you? ive been so worried about you" Padme said, concern in her voice. "Im fine, everythings fine. Listen i'm on my way home right now, so I'll be there by tommorow.." Anakin said, a smiling escaping his lips. "I cant wait to see you" Padme said, her lips meeting her cheek bone. "I better go before Obi-wan catches me using his Holophone. "okay, well It was great to hear from you again, I miss you" Padme said as she blew a kiss at Anakin. "Yea, I miss you to. I love you" Anakin said, but made the I Love You, silent as he blew a kiss to Padme. "Love you to, see you tomorrow" Padme said as she smiled once more at Anakin before shutting off her Holophone. Anakin shut off the holophone and placed it back with Obi-Wan's things. "he'd kill me if I lost that" Anakin said to himself before climbing into his bed. For one night of his life he will actually get a good sleep. Till the next morning, Anakin said goodnight to the starry sky, and old bumpy ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Padme smiled to herself as she placed her holophone onto her desk, quickly changed and climbed under her silk sheets. Until the next morning she said goodnight to her sleepy palace. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as her thoughts and dreams stayed on Anakin.  
  
"Upp, upp, rise and shine, lets go, lets go" Obi-wan said as he entered Anakins room tossing towels, sheets, fragments of clothing all over the place. "Anakin we are landing on Naboo in less that an hour, pull all your things together, shower, and be ready, the Senator will be waiting for us." Obi-wan said as he exited the room taking an armful of clothing and accessories with him. "Gee, I didn't think she'd be there" Anakin said to himself knowing full well Obi-wan knew he talked to Padme last night, but maybe he didn't, the world would never know. The small ship rocked slowly, and jolted every so often as it slowly made its way down to the landing platform of Naboo. Anakin kept an eye out for Padme, while trying to acumulate everything around him, he hadn't seen Padme, or Sabe, or Mace Windu, Yoda, even the trees and palace for over 3 months. The ship landed with a jolt as the small grey iron platforms emerged from under the ship, Anakin quickly grabbed his bags and made his way down the ramp, he spotted Padme and tried to control his excitement as he walked to her. She ran to him with open arms as he quickly dropped his bags and picked her up in a long embrace kissing her forehead as he did so. "Im so glad your okay" Padme said as Anakin swung her around. "Im glad your okay" Anakin said to Padme. "What, being without me is just, I personally would die if I was away from me for 3 months" Anakin said sarcastically as he pulled Padme in for a long romantic kiss. "common, lets get you unpacked and settled back in" Padme said as she picked up one of Anakins bags as she carried it to her small apartment. "Love what you've done with the place" Anakin said eyeing all the pictures and murals on the walls. "Thank you, Sabe insisted I needed some life and color to the apartment" Padme said opening a drawer and laying Anakins clothing into it. "you did need color and life in the apartment Padme." Anakin said walking towards her as he brought her into his embrace as they kissed passionately, Anakin reached up to the back of her dress as he tugged on the zipper slightly. He used the force to lock the door, shut the blinds, and maneuver the suitcases of the large queen size bed. Padme kissed Anakins neck as she fumbled with his tunic, Anakin had practically undressed her by the time she was able to yank his shirt off. Anakin gently pushed her hands away as he removed his shirt revealing his well muscled abs, he brought his arms back around Padme, the two lovers were left only in their undergarments as they stood and kissed each other, hands and mouths exploring. Anakin took Padmes delicate hand and led her to the large bed, the two lay down as they pulled the covers up over them. "Padme?" Anakin said as he kissed her bare shoulder. "yea" Padme said her chestnut locks spread across Anakins chest. "I have to ask you something, Ive thought about it since the day I left and I really need to know the answer." Anakin said, hesitation in his voice. "you can ask me anything Anakin" Padme said looking him straight in the eye. Anakin reached to his cloak that lay on the floor and placed a small something in Padme's hand. "Padme....  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: muwahhaaa ::laughs evilly:: well anyhoo... wanna read more??? Ive got the second chapter ready to go, I just need some feedback from yall... so click that little button down there and you got yourself a second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, they all belong to Mr. G.  
  
Summary: lil A/A fic. Post AOTC.  
  
A/N: you liked it!! You really liked it!!! Awesome, well anyhoo heres the second chapter, depending on how this all goes I do have a third and fourth Chap. In the works, just not sure when I'll get 'em up. So anyway enjoy this one. I know this is sorta short, but its like 5am over here, and im supposed to be in bed or I gotta do mornin' chores... okay anyway here it is.  
  
Angels Falling on Jedi Chapter 2 By: classof05  
  
"Padme will you marry me?" Anakin asked as he slipped the small golden band along Padme's dainty finger. "yes, yes, yes I will" Padme said as she hugged Anakin tighter and longer than ever. The two kissed once more before Padme lay her head on Anakins chest, staring at the gift she had just received.  
  
"Obi-wan please do this for me, please" Anakin said as he watched Obi-wan pace back and forth. "Please Obi-wan, I have never, ever asked you for anything, but please your the only one who can do it legally" Anakin said as he hopped off the marble counter and stepped in front of Obi-wan. "what would you do if I said I wouldn't do it?" Obi-wan asked as he looked into Anakins crystal eyes. "I'd go find someone else. I promised Padme we would marry, and now I finally had the opportunity to ask her and she said yes, she has a ring, I'll pay for everything, Obi-wan all you need to do is announce us husband and wife, R2 and 3po will be the only others there, as witnesses that is" Anakin said looking at Obi-wan, a please screaming from his brain. "alright, fine, I'll do it.. BUT dont ever ask me to do it again you hear?" Obi-wan said. "oh yes, thank you Obi-wan, thank you" Anakin said as he hugged Obi-wan and ran down the hallway to Padme's apartment, Anakin burst down the door as he ran inside. "Padme!!! Pad!" Anakin said yelling as he searched the apartment. "what, what is it?" Padme asked emerging from the bathroom a towel wrapped around her. "He'll do it, he said he'd announce us... tomorrow at 10 am..." Anakin said, excitement filling his voice. "are you serious, he said he would?" Padme said as she jumped into Anakins arms. "yes, yes," Anakin said as he kissed Padme, rubbing his hands along her bare back as he did so.  
  
"You sure she'll show?" Obi-wan asked as he leaned over to Anakin, straightening his Jedi attire. "Yes Obi-wan, she wouldn't miss her own wedding" Anakin said as he stared down the isle. A few souls sitting only in the pews, R2D2 and C3PO were among them, along with Padme's mother, and sister. Anakin smiled to himself as the doors at the back of the church swung open. A tall man stood with a young lady at his side, they slowly made their way down the isle, Anakin finally caught sight of Padme as she neared him. //gods shes beautiful// Anakin said to himself. She was wearing a long white dress, the sleeves a ruffle like material that met just past her shoulders, she wore white silk gloves, and her long hair had been pulled up into a simple pony tail tied off with a ribbon and little flowers scattered everywhere along her head and down her back with her long chestnut locks, the veil she wore was a silky white screen like material held atop her head by a small barrette decorated with white roses. Padme tooks Anakins arm as they met Obi-wan at the alter.  
  
"Anakin please repeat after me: I, Anakin Skywalker take thee Padme Naberrie to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health all the days of my life." Obi-wan said as he waited for Anakin to repeat the series of vows. "Padme Please repeat after me: I, Padme Naberrie take thee Anakin Skywalker to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health all the days of my life." Obi-wan waited as Padme repeated the vows. "And now, if no one feels that these two shall not be joined in marriage will you please rise" Obi-wan said as he looked out at the pews, meeting eyes with every soul in the room. "I love you" Anakin mouthed to Padme as he held her hand and squeezed it. "I love you too" Padme mouthed back and she squeezed Anakins hand. "Well since there are no further problems or statements, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Obi-wan replied as he smiled at Padme and Anakin. Anakin slowly lifted Padmes veil as she smiled at him, he pulled her into his arms as they kissed passionatly. The clapping sounds of the Naberries, and of C3PO AND R2 echoed off the walls. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Skywalker." Obi-wan said aloud as Padme and Anakin walked arm and arm down the small church isle way as they disappeared into the sunset, the large oak doors closing behind them.  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Pad? You okay hun?" Anakin asked as he opened the bathroom door slowly. "yea im fine dont worry about it" Padme said as she leaned over the toilet, wretching. "huh" Anakin said as he pulled back Padme's hair from her face. "must be the stomach flu or something" Padme said as she took a towel and wiped her face off, accepting the glass of ice cold water from Anakin. He quickly kissed her forehead as he left her to herself in the bathroom. Padme quickly emerged after Anakin and slithered under the cool bed sheets. "Anakin there's something I need to tell you" Padme said as she took his hand in her own. "what is it sweetheart" Anakin said kissing her fingers. " Im pregnant...." Padme said smiling at Anakin warmly.  
  
  
  
TBC... MAYBE  
  
A/N: Hey guys, so what did ya think? Good? Bad? Tomatoes? Flowers? You decide, just click that little button and review, I have a third and fourth chapter in the works... but haven't started to write them yet... im waiting to see what you all think. So r/r please 


End file.
